User talk:WarEagle
The Pact Your contributions to this wiki are much appreciated. Please observe and ZPMMaker 01:56, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Other edits Please see SgWWiki:Guide to editing. Generally, the subject of the article should be bolded the first time in the article that it is mentioned. For example, see ZPMMaker. Also, if you make an article that is small (i.e. one or two lines, please add at the bottom of the article. If you make an article that is no more than three paragraphs long, please add at the top of the article. Thanks for your work. It is appreciated. ZPMMaker 11:16, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Useless templates(?) Please see Template_talk:T. Wtf? ZPMMaker 12:17, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *Also, check out the new-and-improved Main Page. ZPMMaker 13:14, 10 September 2006 (UTC) My talk page I presume that message on my talk page was you. Please sign all comments you leave ANYWHERE on a wiki with ~~~~ . Also, you weren't logged in at the time, so tracing you was a pest. I am only assuming it was you because you and I are the only people on this Wiki that I know of who are active. If this was you, what the hell did you mean? The link provided just went to an edit history. What's it meant to mean!?!? ZPMMaker 10:07, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Categories How the hell do you use them? Make them? What are they?! ZPMMaker 14:23, 16 September 2006 (UTC) http://stargatewars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories -- I thought the Wiki needed some organization. =) Like say, if I wanted to read about alliances, I could jist click on Alliances and I could read about alliances. I was thinking of doing the same with Races, but I'm a bit lazy... - WarEagle btw, how do you use the time stamp. time? *Type in four tildes (~~~~) to automatically input your signature and the timestamp. That's about all I know of in regards to timestamping. Also, instead of redirecting WarEagle to your UserPage, please seperate the articles back into the original format. A Userpage on this wiki is for details about the Wiki User, not the SgW Player. It's considered unencyclopaedic and, therefore, blasphemous to my religion! ZPMMaker 10:26, 17 September 2006 (UTC) *Alright, then I'll create a SGW history for the page WarEagle and leave my fanon on the userpage? WarEagle 18:10, 17 September 2006 (UTC) **Yep. Fictional stuff is unencylopaedic in this wiki. It is not so on all wikis (see the Stargate (device) article on Wikipedia, for example), but it is so here. Also, don't forget to post new messages for me on my talk page, otherwise I won't find them (hence why it took so long for me to respond to the above message. Also, this is not Wikipedia. Therefore, whatever laws are present in Wikipedia in regards to fanon content as an FA are irrelevant. We have seperate laws here. ZPMMaker 04:32, 26 September 2006 (UTC) **Stargate is fictional, so your saying Stargate is unencyclopaedic? It's a in Stargate-verse approach to the history... It reflects true events, except my version just has more detail. WarEagle 21:57, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ***You know what I meant, smart arse. ZPMMaker 03:41, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *Categories are created by the editor/writer. For example...If i wanted to create a category called 'Idiots' I would simply type Category:Idiots To add things to a preexisting Category simply type: whatever..lol.--Sarcasmsvoice 07:20, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Your User Page I've taken it out of the Category:Player, as we don't need duplicates of people on the player listings. Hope it's not a problem. --Lord Morlock 15:29, 1 October 2006 (EST) Care to explain yourself? I read the following on User talk:Sarcasmsvoice: "I tend to just disregard his ZPMMaker's control over this Wiki. :) WarEagle 03:23, 30 September 2006 (UTC)". Don't make me block you. ZPMMaker 03:41, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *Opps, I mean, ZPMMaker: You rock! --69.210.112.236 04:34, 8 October 2006 (UTC) *Yeah right. *That wasn't me. :s **Bull-fucking shit. ZPMMaker 13:54, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ***NOOO! I want a promotion dammit! :The way things are going, you're going to get blocked permanently. See next heading. ZPMMaker 04:38, 23 October 2006 (UTC) The way things are going; they're gonna crucify me. --WarEagle 23:02, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Image talk:SgWWiki.png If you sign my name again, or anyone elses, you will be blocked permanently. You've done many things in the past to undermine me. This is your final warning. ZPMMaker 04:28, 23 October 2006 (UTC) *Final? NOOOO! I can change! I can change! --69.210.105.24 20:28, 5 November 2006 (UTC) re: "My feelings" *The fact that you wrote, "I couldn't make this apology with a straight face", simply adds to my belief that you despise me. I called you a cunt and git in retaliation for the undermining acts that you have involved yourself in not only here, but on forums and in MSN. Ambassador recalled. ZPMMaker 14:27, 24 October 2006 (UTC) *But c'mon dude, have I vandalised? Yeah I've gone in directions that aren't the ones you like, but I only do so when I'm sure that an alternate plan would deem superior. If I can't produce something better, then I won't try to call for a change in that project... I don't "defy" you, just think differently. And, since you're the Boss, you get to see if you're satisfied with my stuff and if so, then you get to implement it. :D --WarEagle 23:26, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :See here for why I get the impression you're undermining me. This has nothing to do with conflicting views; in most instances when you've proposed something (i. e. Main page, new logo, etc.) I have supported it! Also, more reasons for my belief that you are undermining me: the talk page for that logo image, wherein you made a message and signed with my name! ZPMMaker 07:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Final anti-vandalism warning. Previously, on this page, you asked: "But c'mon dude, have I vandalised?" You have - you edited my user page within the last 24 hours. This is considered vandalism, as it was unsolicited and ultimately the changes were deemed undesirable. Consider this your official warning. ZPMMaker 04:14, 5 November 2006 (UTC) *... wtf? ... How the hell is it "vandalising"? Was it blanking, spam, vandalbot, attention-seeking, abuse of tags, page moving, redirecting, linking, changing comments, improper tags, or copyrighted material IN ANY F'ING FORM?!? No. Please repeal that warning. Thank you. --69.210.142.21 04:52, 5 November 2006 (UTC) **"it was unsolicited and ultimately the changes were deemed undesirable". ZPMMaker 03:10, 6 November 2006 (UTC) **That in no ways defines vandalism. Repeal your warning. --69.210.105.24 04:26, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Moving policies OK, because of double redirects and all those damn templates out there, this will be a lot of work. Sounds like a job for TROAB. Too bad it doesn't exist yet... Feel free to get started. My final exam starts in an hour and a half, after that's finished I'm going to spend the next day here doing everything that needs to be done before admin advertises us. We need some infrastructure to support the new pages and new users. It's going to be a lot of work. ZPMMaker 02:31, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh, and check out SgWWiki:Featured Article/Noms for the new nominations please. ZPMMaker 02:42, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :*Good work on StarGateWars (User Guide), too. ZPMMaker 02:44, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Hey man. I was at Model OAS on Thurday and Friday so I still have to make up 3 tests, 1 quiz, and write 2 research papers. I don't there's that much work ahead. But, yeah... I'll get on it tomorrow. The Userguide is totally unedited... I don't wanna be sued or anything, so ... that never happened. :P --WarEagle 21:57, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Vandalism of Stargate Wars:Featured Article/Noms I've been waiting for you to trip up for so long. Now I have you. You vandalized Stargate Wars:Featured Article/Noms by removing my comments about I3acI DaY (player), which had been nominated. See here for proof. ZPMMaker 10:14, 17 November 2006 (UTC) *Also, hostility (as you have behaved on User talk:Lord Morlock is frowned upon. ZPMMaker 10:16, 17 November 2006 (UTC) *Wait, wtf? I didn't do that. :? It's obviously a mistake. Please unblock me, as I'm pretty sure I had no intentions to delete a comment. I'm not that malacious David. So if you would kindly stop throwing desperate arguements against me, please unblock me. Besides, it might have been an earlier version that I might have been editting? You have no proof that it was intentional vandalism, so yeah. If you're referring to the thing on the top with the total standings of all nomination polls, then I was simply updating it. --WarEagle 00:26, 18 November 2006 (UTC) **Ban reduced from indefinite to one month in good-faith. This is not the sole reason for blocking you. To see what has pissed me off over the last two months, read your user talk page (this page). ZPMMaker (16081) 16:12, 18 November 2006 (UTC)